There's a Chinatown Built in Your Heart
by Clorkshelle
Summary: Kisah seorang kakak adik, China dan South Korea.


.

A fanfiction by Clorkshelle

.

There's a Chinatown Built in Your Heart

Disclaimer : China and South Korea belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning : OOC, Typo yang terkadang tidak saya sadari, dll.

.

Prolog

Suatu malam tahun baru yang penuh kegembiraan. Anak-anak bermain petasan, kembang api berukuran besar, orang-orang bergembira, dan semangat tahun baru terbuka. Satu malam yang cukup hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Inilah yang kulakukan di tahun baru ini. Aku dan adik-adikku saling bekerja sama memasang aksesoris Imlek yang serba merah. Dan tidak lupa aksesoris tahun ini, tahun babi. Cukup lucu ya untuk dipandang, terlebih lagi Shinatty.

Aku terlepas dari beban proyekku. Sudah banyak kerja keras yang kusumbangkan untuk proyek tersebut. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan diri, tapi aku suka ini! Erm, mari kita bicarakan tentang proyekku ini yang barangkali kalian tahu. Namanya adalah Chinatown. Chinatown, sebuah tempat dimana toko-toko para _Chinese _berjejer, adalah sebuah kawasan budaya dan perbelanjaan milikku yang kubangun di negara lain. Chinatown membawa para pengunjung serasa berada di China. Namun, China yang satu ini adalah China versi lebih 'sempit'. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja itu merupakan pekerjaan berat.

Aku cukup senang aku bisa bertemu dengan adik-adikku yang amat sangat kusayangi. Mereka sungguh anak-anak yang lucu. Wang Jia Long, ia sungguh datar, namun tampangnya sungguh menggemaskan. Im Yong Soo, ia sungguh nakal dan usil. Meimei, sama-sama aktif seperti Yong Soo. Honda Kiku, sungguh anak yang _calm_. Dan yang lainnya tidak kusebutkan karena terlalu banyak nantinya.

Terkadang, mereka mengejekku, menyakitiku, sampai membuangku. Ah, hal ini mengingatkan aku tentang Sino-Japanese War yang membuat luka goresan di punggungku.

Yong Soo. Ya, Im Yong Soo. Salah satu dari adikku yang sangat menyukai payudara. Ia bisa menggrepemu pada saat kau tidak menyadari bahwa ia berada didekatmu. Ia tidak segan-segan mengklaim payudaramu menjadi miliknya. Namun, ia adalah anak yang sangat periang dan gembira. Umurnyapun belum mencapai 100 tahun. Seandainya Korea tidak pernah dibagi dua, mungkin ia sudah menjadi seorang kakek-kakek tua yang bijaksana.

Bab 1

Pelukan dari Yong Soo

Suatu pagi yang cerah, aku mendapati Yong Soo masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

"Yong Soo! Ayo bangun, aru!"

"Ah, _ aniki_, aku kan masih mengantuk." jawab Yong Soo sambil menguap. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menghisap udara, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Ah! Cepat bangun, aru!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo bangun! Cepat sarapan dan bereskan rumah, aru! Kakak sudah melayani keinginanmu saat tahun baru kemarin, aru!"

"Iya, _aniki_."

"Cepat, setelah itu kau harus menanak nasi, aru! Ingat, jangan sampai nasinya keras ataupun gosong, aru!"

"Ah. Iya, _aniki_."

Sementara Yong Soo menanak nasi, aku mulai menawarinya sebuah tawaran, yang bagiku cukup enak.

"Setelah menanak nasi, kau akan kuberi makanan yang enak, aru."

"Apa itu, _aniki_?" "Semangkuk _kimchi_?"

"Bukan, aru. Melainkan..."

"Jangan bilang kakak akan memasakkan mi lagi seperti kemarin."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau bosan, aru?"

"_Aniki_, makanlah nasi. Mi tidak sehat untuk tubuh."

"Baiklah, aru. Kalau begitu, kau mau makan apa, aru?"

"Nasi."

"Nasi apa, aru?"

"Nasi goreng!"

"Kalau begitu, tanaklah nasinya terlebih dahulu, aru."

"Baik, _aniki_!"

Aku berencana akan membuat nasi goreng Shanghai. Kurendam tauge dalam baskom berisi air panas panas, lalu kupotong-potong dua sampai tiga siung bawang putih. lalu kutumis bawang putih, cabai merah, dan daun bawang di minyak yang sudah panas, hingga harum. Lalu kumasukkan daging ayam dan udang sebagai pelengkap. Kuaduk sampai rata. Tambah tauge, aduk lagi.

"Yong Soo, masukkan nasinya!"

"Baik, _aniki_!"

Yong Soo memasukkan separuh dari isi dandang tempat menanak nasi itu ke dalam wajan. Setelah itu telur orak-arik dan bumbu, yaitu kecap asin, garam, dan merica bubuk. Lalu kuaduk semuanya dengan rata. Akhirnya, Nasi Goreng Shanghai ala Wang Yao dan Im Yong Soo sudah jadi.

Oh ya! Aku lupa memasukkan sawi! Yong Soo pasti akan memprotes masakanku ini!

"_Aniki_."

"Aru?"

"Kok tidak ada sawinya?"

"_Aniki _lupa memasukkannya, aru."

"Yah... Tidak ada sayurnya deh..."

"Besok akan kutumiskan kangkung. Ayo, panggil saudara-saudaramu untuk sarapan!"

"Baik, _aniki_!" "_Aniki..._ Mereka semua sudah pergi."

"Hah? Sekarang sudah jam 9, dan tentu saja mereka sudah berangkat, anak malas!"

"Ehehe..."

Yong Soo hanya tertawa malu. Tidak tahu aku sudah naik pitam. Kelakuannya sungguh menaikkan darah.

"Jangan marah, _Aniki_," hibur Yong Soo sambil meremas-remas, tentu saja payudaraku.

"He-hei! Hentikan, aru!"

"Ayolah _Aniki._ Jangan cemberut seperti itu."

"Ihihi..."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dengan dipaksakan. Dasar anak nakal!


End file.
